


Parallel

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [10]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the [the Tennis Sanctuary page](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313) for the rest of the crossover.

"Are they allowed to do that?" the redhead wondered, after Michael had explained himself to the group of boys.

Michael shrugged. "No rules against demons and humans making contracts," he said. "Kind of a long tradition behind it, really."

The guy he was here to visit, Tachibana, seemed as pleased by the news as anything else. "So," he said. "Yukimura will be playing at Nationals." He practically glowed with anticipation.

"Yep," Michael said.

"And you're here because...?" the girl asked, eyes sharp.

"It's hardly fair for Hell to go poking their noses into things without one of us investigating," Michael said. He shrugged. "I've been given to understand that Fudoumine might be interested in some help."

"We aren't in the habit of looking for help outside our ranks," Tachibana said, quietly. "Especially when help comes with strings attached."

Geez, he sounded like Tezuka. Maybe it was something in the water. "I didn't say there were strings, did I?" Michael retorted. "As it is, I'd be doing the favor for Setsuna as much as for you."

The guys relaxed somewhat. "You know Setsuna?" the tall one with the bandanna asked.

"Oh yeah. Good guy to have at your back in a fight," Michael said, grinning. "Look, if you don't want my help, it's cool."

"Nii-san," the girl said, quietly. "You're still not fully recovered." Her smile was sharp. "If Rikkai's being helped by a demon, it's only fair that you get a little help from an angel, don't you think?"

That bit of logic coincided so neatly enough with his own that Michael had to grin. The boy with longish hair had something to say, too. "If we're going to meet Rikkai at Nationals, you'll want to be at your full strength," he murmured, "especially if Yukimura is going to be there..."

The redhead grinned. "It's almost like poetic justice," he said, "don't you think?"

Tachibana considered it. "It does seem appropriate," he agreed, at length. "Very well; I accept your offer."

Michael grinned. "You won't regret it," he promised, cracking his knuckles. "I'll make sure of that."


End file.
